


Switches and Timetables

by Ellensama



Series: Reylo Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Conductor Kylo, F/M, Fluff, Train AU, student rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellensama/pseuds/Ellensama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a drabble request - Kylo is a train conductor who see's a girl jog by him every day at the same exact time. They only share just a smile in passing until one day things take a turn, knocking both of their lives on to a different track.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switches and Timetables

**Author's Note:**

> The request for this drabble was from a list - 97: Are you trying to flirt? Because, you’re embarrassing yourself.
> 
> I took some liberties with the story, not going the usual route of using the prompt exactly, more inspired by. This got away from me and turned into a Train AU I'm a bit invested in now.

The train’s horn rang off twice and Kylo threw the track switch. In the distance a figure caught his eye as he stood upright. Right on time was the girl he had been seeing on a daily basis, always jogging down the same path that carved through the woods. Stepping away from the tracks he glanced down at his wrist with a smirk, he almost could set his watch to her at this point.

The locomotive rumbled and then puttered, moving along the track towards a line of waiting cars. As Kylo walked to get into position, he saw he was also heading towards her. There was just enough time for the woman to see him flash her a quick smile as she looked him over. Before she jogged on by she allowed a slight smirk tug at her lips. Turning his head over his shoulder Kylo watched her go, her hair swinging behind her in a pony tail. Every day this happened,and every day he just wanted to know her name, know something a little bit more about her.

Fall drifted by and winter took a firm hold not before long. Kylo couldn’t be sure which season he hated more, the pressing humidity of summer or the biting cold of winter. Fall and spring never felt like they stayed long enough and he was already counting down the days until the first crocus would bloom. Using a broom to clean off the track switch, his engineer and him were running a bit behind due of the weather but the jogging girl wasn’t. He didn’t need to push up his jacket sleeve to check the time, Kylo trusted her enough that she was on schedule as usual. Today would have been like another other, he would smile and she would with the grace of good manners return it. No more, no less.

Looking up just in time to play his part, Kylo instead saw her foot skid as she lost her footing. Going down hard on what of must have been a patch of hidden ice, it sends a sharp wince through him as she hits the ground. With his feet moving before he could think, Kylo tosses the broom away and grabs his radio handset, clicking it on.

“Hold up, I got a problem down here,” he informs quickly to his engineer.

He receives back an affirmative but Kylo barely notices it, his mind already focused on helping her. Down on the ground she was grabbing at her ankle with a sharp hiss. Something twisted in his gut as he tried to step quickly over a small snow bank to reach her.

“Hey,” he called out. “Are you alright?”

Turning his way, her face was knitted in pain and shame. “Yes, I’m alright.”

Whatever shock he felt by her foreign accent didn’t stop nor slow him down. Kylo bent down next to her slowly. “That was a nasty fall, are you sure?”

“Yes,” she hissed but then shook her head. “No. No I don’t think I am.”

Pulling off his heavy work gloves he held out his hands. “Do you mind if I take a look?”

“Sure,” she grunted.

Carefully he pulled down her sock, noticing right away how red and swollen the joint looked already. “I think you’ve twisted it pretty bad, I wouldn’t go and try walking on it.”

Sighing deeply the jogging woman shook her head. “Lovely.”

“Do you have anyone to call and come get you?”

“No. Well yes, but they are all at work or school right now. I’m not going to make myself a pest and bother them.”

Pulling her sock back in place he thought about what her other options there might be. One did suddenly stick in his mind, gaining enough traction that the words came spilling out before Kylo could stop them.

“Do you have any place you need to be right now?” he asked.

Shaking her head no, she gazed at him questioningly, not sure what he was of her.

“Look, I got some work I need to finish but you could ride along until we’re through. After that I can take you home in my truck.”

It takes her a few long moments to think about his offer and Kylo doesn’t miss the way she looks him over, clearly assessing. Her face remains guarded but her eyes give herself away, turning sharp and bright as soon as she makes her choice.

“Alright. I’m Rey by the way,” she says moving to hold out a hand.

He takes it and gives it a gentle shake. “Kylo. It’s a pleasure.”

A touch of a smirk graces her face as she watches him lean into the radio handset on his shoulder. “Han, I got us a passenger here.”

“It’s not that girl is it?” grumbles back an older man’s voice.

A hot red flush sweeps across Kylo’s face and Rey’s too before she breaks into a laugh. The chuckle that follows feels impossible for him to stop.

 

Helping Rey out off of the snow, Kylo sets her by a tree to hold on while he switches a track over. Han drives the train to the switch so he can helped her climb on board. The father and son shared a knowing look but he waves the old man off silently before climbing back down the steep stairs. It was strange to see her up in the window, sometimes hanging out of one to watch him work. He wondered if she liked the cold or if she was still just warm from her failed run.

To connect the cars and have the train pull them off the side track takes around fifteen minutes. They then move on to the main track towards the industrial side of town, their last job of the day. To see Rey in his seat, watching the tree’s and then buildings flicker on by, did strange things to Kylo. He doubts he’ll ever be able to sit there again and not think of her after today. His father shoots him side look before he leaves the cab, one that says they’ll talk later.

Back and forth the cars are moved, Kylo unhooking what section needs to end up on what correct track and attaching the ones they need to keep. He double checking his paperwork, reading off the numbers on the cars parked already while Han pulls the train ahead. When the horn goes off, just a little quick toot, Kylo finds Rey waving at him out a window. He gives a quick one back before her voice crackles over his radio.

“Ready for track four?” she asks in place of Han.

Hurrying over to the the switch he pushes on it hard, switching the rails over to the correct one. His hand easily finds his handset, clicking it open to speak with a smile. “Roger that, track four is a go.”

The train moves a little slower than usual but Kylo gets to watch as Han lets her drive. There’s a big smile on Rey’s face and despite the trouble they could get into over letting her do such a thing, Kylo can’t seem to care. After he unhooks the last set of cars he hurries back to the train, but instead of climbing up he just jumps on and hangs off the side. Riding down to the switch, he jumps off he sets it back into place for tomorrow before this time fully getting on board.

Han parks them in the usual spot, at the start of the side track behind a large industrial complex. Their hours are up for the day and another crew will coming to retrieve the train later in the night. Pulling the cab door open a blast of cold air sweep in behind Kylo, causing a shiver to run through Rey. Han notices it too and turns on him while he shuts the door.

“Hey, why don’t you take Rey here for some coffee. Warm the poor girl up and finish your paperwork there,” suggests Han a little too easily.

“I don’t like coffee,” comments Rey, drawing the two men’s attention to her. “But I do enjoy tea. Chai if they have it.”

“Chai,” repeats Kylo, unsure where to even get that.

Han just shrugs and moves about his own business, letting the two figure it out for themselves.

 

The truck ride to a cafe Rey is directing him to brings Kylo to a side of town he rarely visits. He prefers the parts near his house, closer to the rolling hills covered in a thick forest and with less people around. Of course he’s been downtown before, by the community college that they end up near. Street parking is a bit of a challenge but he finds a spot and then hurries to help Rey out so she doesn’t slip again.

“Thank you,” she says with her hand on his arm.

Kylo covers it with his own, keeping her close as she limps. “Of course.”

Once inside Kylo feels out of his depth. There’s a group of customers that look nothing like the people he’s usually around and the menu is mostly words he has no idea of what they are.

“What the hell is qu-e-now?” he mutters.

A sharp laugh rolls out of Rey as she hurries to cover her mouth. “I think you mean quinoa.”

“Sorry,” he says embarrassed. “I’m more of a meat and potato man if you get my drift.”

Bumping her shoulder into his, Rey throws him a quick and easy smile. “I think I do, should we go somewhere else then?”

“No,” he rushes to say. “No this is fine, I just might need some help ordering something. Anything I think.”

There is another laugh rumbling from her, soft and light. Kylo thinks he loves the sound of it.

“How do you feel about tacos?” she asks.

What he doesn’t know is how to feel when she picks a table in a round back booth to sit at. It’s private and it feels cut off from most of the cafe. It’s hard not to wonder if she comes to this place often, if this is maybe her favorite place to sit. The way she settles into the seat next to him leaves Kylo thinking he just might be right.

Leaning over the table, Rey looks to him. “Han mentioned something about paperwork, I hope I’m not keeping you from that.”

Shaking his head he pushes back some of his hair that’s fallen forward, tries his best not to think about how large his ears are. “You’re not at all, I can do it after we eat.”

“So what are you?” questions Rey. “Han said he was a locomotive engineer.”

“I’m a conductor.”

Her eyes lit up surprisingly bright and Kylo tries to keep still when she leans in a little closer. “You mean the man who punches your ticket on the train?”

An unexpected chuckle rolls out of him, surprising even himself. He was never one to laugh so easily. “Yes, that’s also within the duties of a conductor but I don’t work with passenger trains.”

“Why not?”

“It’s not for me.”

The food comes before Rey can press him on what he means, for that he’s grateful. It’s taking most of Kylo’s courage just to stay and talk to her, to share a meal before they go back to being people who just smile at one another in passing. The tacos Rey has talked him into getting look different from the ones he’s seen advertise on TV for places like Taco Bell. It’s soft shell and there’s no lettuce, but it does have tomatoes, cheese, and fried onions. The meat smells rather sweet and after he bites into it it feels like he’s tasted a bit of heaven.

His plate winds up empty far too quickly and Rey stares at him from over the top of her chai tea latte. Sitting back with a pleased hum, Kylo relaxes into the bench seat.

“I knew you would love it,” she says proudly, as if she knows his tastes by some magic.

“You sound so sure,” he mutters, his head turning to look her way.

A small shrug lifts Rey’s shoulders. “It’s only because I know just how good they are.”

“How’s your tea?”

“Wonderful,” she sighs before taking another slow sip.

Together they sit in a comfortable silence, one that neither seems willing to fill with words. Time ticks on and as the window to the outside starts to darken, Kylo knows it’s time for him to go. With the wonderful spell he’s been under fading, he gets up and out of the booth before taking their dishes to a drop off table. Rey manages on her own to get out of the booth and walks across the cafe, a good sign she’ll be much better tomorrow.

 

When they reach the outside Kylo quickly pulls off his heavy jacket, offering it silently to her. “Thank you,” whispers Rey while smiling and pulling it around her shoulders.

Inside his truck she quietly directs him to her house, which much to his disappointment, is only a few blocks away. Like before he gets out and opens the door before she has a chance to. She thanks him again and he walks her to a set of stairs that lead down to a basement apartment.

“This is me,” says Rey with a fading smile.

“Let me at least get you inside,” offers Kylo. “The stairs could be icy.”

“Alright.”

Inside is warm and cozy, a bit small for his tastes but it’s clearly meant to be for one. Kylo stands in her kitchen as she hurries down a hall despite her limp, promising to be right back. A door shuts and he looks around, wondering what he’s doing still standing there. Recalling his normal routine of TV and beer after work, Kylo’s mind quickly chastises him for even thinking about being home. He doesn’t know what to expect other than she might thank him again before sending him on his way.

When Rey does return she’s in a large oversized sweater and sweats, looking warm and comfortable. Kylo quickly looks down and finds she’s even wrapped her foot, and that he toenails are painted green. It’s a sort of green color he sees often in summer, fresh and alive in its hue.

“I wanted to thank you again for what you did,” she starts in an unsurprising string of words. “You really didn’t have to but I did appreciate it. I… I don’t like receiving help, let alone strangers, but I don’t know if I can really call you that seeing as I’ve seen you almost everyday now for months.”

Looking up at her Kylo feels too big for her kitchen, feels that he doesn’t belong in her personal space. He’s only there by chance, not because he’s ever gone out of his way to say hello to her.

“You’re very punctual,” he says without meaning to.

“Oh,” she replies surprised. “You’ve noticed that. It’s um, a tick of mine. Today was actually the first day in a long time I wavered from my schedule. It was… nice.”

There is something in her tone that Kylo’s mind catches, a sound or how her eyes sweep her own kitchen, distant and lost in thought. It feels familiar in a way that aches in his bones, forcing him to break the moment somehow.

“Would you like to waver? What I mean is waver from your schedule,” Kylo sputters, his own tongue inelegantly tripping.

“I’m not good at these sort of things, hell I’ve just smiled at you for two season now without asking your name, but I… You seemed to of had a good time today, I mean minus the foot, and Han, he talks to too much about bull shit, but I saw it. And I want to see it again. You smiling. Not just with you running by me but in the sort of situations people do, like picnics, or I don’t know, standing together in the line at the DMV.”

“The DMV?” Rey says shocked and confused.

“That’s not my point,” Kylo continues as he waves a hand at her to let him speak. “I’ve been thinking about you for months now, and today I know your name. I know you like chai tea and the color green, maybe. What know is if you and I go back to the way things were, I’m not going to learn anything else about you.”

“Are you flirting with me?” she mutters.

“Maybe,” says Kylo with his voice shaking.

“And you want to get to know me?”

“Yes.”

Licking her lips Rey looks up at her ceiling and smiles. “You know my apartment’s walls are very thin and I’m sure my neighbors just heard all of that.”

“Oh,” he breathes out, not sure how to feel.

“It would be pretty embarrassing if I said no, don’t you think?”

He stares at her, not quite getting which way she’s leaning until Rey’s smile spread wide like the sun coming out from behind the clouds.

“I don’t know about going to the DMV but we could start with a picnic. It might be a little too cold for one outside so we’ll just have to hold it somewhere inside if you wouldn’t mind.”

“I wouldn’t,” Kylo gets out quickly. “Mind that is.”

“It’s a date then.”


End file.
